His Saving Grace
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Boromir met her in Lothlorien, they shared a connection that would not be broken. When the Fellowship left the safety of Lorien she knew he was in danger and followed him, would she get there in time to save him from his fate?


**Author's Note -** I wrote this for my lovely, beautiful and precious (hee, hee) friend **Coni** for her birthday. I sent it to her first and after she read it and told me what she thought (she loved it), I thought it I would let you all see what has been postponing my other writing for so long :-). It's a Boromir/OC one shot...**there will be no more, unless Coni asks me to write more. **

**Legal Stuff - I own nothing that pertains to Lord of the Rings at all.**

**_Happy Birthday hermosa! I love you mami!_**

Please enjoy, read and review, thank you!

* * *

Many years had passed since Phalen was born and a disturbance had grown over Middle Earth. The blonde could feel it like a film on her skin when she walked in the shadows and hear in the wind like whispers in her mind. The young woman's apprehension grew when Haldir was called to edge of the Lorien to greet strangers, one who carried something evil.

"All will be explained my darling one," the calm voice of Galadriel came from behind her as Phalen tried to see Haldir from her Talan.

The girl turned, "Yes my Lady."

The human retired but even the words of the Lady of the Light did not comfort her. The balance of the world had shifted. Middle Earth was no longer safe; she knew that, everyone knew that. Even the sanctuary of Lothlorien could be penetrated by sleepless evil. The blonde paced in her home waiting for the March Warden's return, something she often did. Haldir was something of a mentor and father figure to her, Phalen tended to worry about him. When rest did not come she resigned herself to reading over the books she had received from Celeborn.

It wasn't long after she had fallen asleep reading that something spoke to her waking her. It was quiet but she had heard it calling her name and she followed the sound out to see eight strangers standing with Haldir in front of Celeborn and Galadriel. Phalen narrowed her eyes at these strangers, sizing them up; there were four Halflings, two Men, and a Dwarf of all people and a Mirkwood Elf. She thought it was Legolas, but wasn't positive. The March Warden spotted her giving her a stern look and the blonde turned to leave but not before she got a good look at one of the Men.

He had turned form Galadriel and his head was down, he was almost crying. His light brown hair falling over his face as he let out a sorrowful cry, his face was dirty but there was something about it that was captivating. The girl had the strongest urge to run to this Man, help him, hold him, and comfort him in his grief. She moved a step closer to the strange group when she was held back; she turned to see Rumil holding her.

"_Ilarauka seler'ai_ (Not so fast little sister)," he whispered to her pulling her back.

"_Uma, Rumil_ (Yes, Rumil)," she said following him back down to her room.

The Man from Gondor heard her voice and looked up catching a glimpse of golden hair before it disappeared around a tree. That voice, it was so melodious, so fluid and then gone in a flash. Surely she had to be an Elf; she spoke like one of them. Boromir stood frozen for a moment, and then Aragorn pushed him on as the remaining members of the Fellowship made their way down the staircase. This would be a brief stop in Lorien before continuing on to Mordor.

Boromir had isolated himself from the others, not trusting himself around Frodo anymore. The Elves in the trees were singing a somber song he overheard Legolas say was a lament to Gandalf. The Man from Gondor deepened in his despair, holding his head in his hands no longer fighting the flow of tears. Little did he know he someone was watching him. Phalen had snuck away from her Talan to see him again. Never had she seen such pain in someone's eyes, there had to be something the girl could do to help.

Carefully Phalen moved out of the shadows silently and ever closer to this man. She stood in front of him quietly letting him mourn whatever tragedy he needed to. The girl was completely fascinated with him. Such strong shoulders brought so low by grief, his long hair covering his face, his rough and calloused hands now being softened by his tears. The faint sobbing coming from his mouth making his body hitch is what drew her in further to touch him. The blonde knelt before him her blue eyes curious as she cautiously placed her hands on his knees. Boromir jumped at the touched seeing the girl on the ground.

"Who…?" he asked breathlessly, staring at her, "Who are you?"

Phalen did not move but kept her eyes trained on the Man, "I am Phalen," she spoke clearly.

He remembered her voice and calmed down; she was human and just a young girl. "Apologies my Lady," he bowed to her, "I am Boromir." The Man from Gondor sat back down with Phalen in front of him.

The blonde moved her hands back to his knees and looked into his green eyes wondering what made this man weep the way he did. It wasn't just for Gandalf, although that mishap would have more than its share of unspeakable consequences; no there was something else troubling him. The girl studied his face and in turn Boromir studied hers. The girl's face was fair and angular just like the Elves; it was easy to see how she could be mistaken for one. "What is troubling you so," her voice was soft like a spring breeze.

He didn't want to tell her but he did all the same, "I am afraid I will betray my company." More tears fell from his eyes.

Phalen reached up to wipe them away and Boromir pulled her in, inches from his mouth she whispered, "You are strong in heart, you will not falter," placing a hand on his chest as she spoke and her eyes burning into his.

"How do you know," his voice came out in a trembling whisper as his lips brushed hers.

"I can sense great courage in you Boromir," she told him confidently, her breath invading his mouth as she placed her lips softly on his.

The Man from Gondor tightened his grip on the girl's arms and pulled her closer deepening the passionate kiss. Wrapping one strong arm around her waist pulling her flush with is body and then tangling his free hand in her long and silky hair as his tongue tasted the sweetness of her mouth. Phalen in turn felt the roughness of his unshaven face. The attraction the two had was unmistakable and would not be denied. Everything in that moment when their lips met was meant to happen; destinies had intertwined once again bringing these two mortals together.

Boromir picked up the slight girl and carried her to a more secluded area; the want they felt was too strong to fight; tearing at each other's clothes to remove them as quickly as possible. Boromir stood exposed in front of the girl, his broad and chiseled chest covered with the same light brown hair. His muscular arms on his hips which were in the shape of a "V" leading into his lean and strong legs, the Man from Gondor's body was truly impressive. It was more than the girl was expecting, causing Phalen to pause slightly once she was exposed in front of the Man, she was sure but still a tad nervous that she was shaking and covered herself slightly.

Boromir stared at her for a quite some time; her creamy skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her figure curved like a river and her hair shined brighter against her naked skin; her breasts would be a handful at best and the blonde curls between her legs could barely be seen against the moonlight she was standing in. The Man saw her shaking snapping out of his trance and pulled her into his chest holding her there for a moment, feeling the warmth of her body against his and this stopped her shaking. "You are exquisite," he whispered in her ear, lightly kissing down her jaw. His hands running down the curves of her body, touching her in places no one had ever seen or touched sending shivers and goose bumps all over the girl.

The girl reciprocated by gasping when his mouth met her skin and digging her nails into his hips, "This is meant to happen," she breathed out as she felt his growing need against her hips.

The Man picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her; Phalen's eyes rolled back feeling the full effect of Boromir inside her as he held her in place and she tightened her legs around him. Boromir's fingers tensed on the girl's hips pulling her up to him covering first her left then right breast with his mouth before dropping to his knees and then lying down on top of the girl. The rhythm started slowly, painstakingly as Boromir did not want to hurt Phalen; he also wanted to admire her. It then picked up a faster pace as Phalen once again wrapped her legs around his hips pulling him into her.

As he worked within Phalen they stayed quiet to not alert anyone to their presence. A few times the blonde's moans had grown in intensity that Boromir covered her mouth to keep her quiet. The timing of everything that had happened and with this moment only heightened their pleasure. The blinding waves of ecstasy they both felt together made the world disappear. The Man took it upon himself to place Phalen on top of him holding her in place as she writhed with indulgence. Perspiration dripping off the two lovers in droves as they kept up their desire for one another, Boromir taking control once again; their passion never seemed to end, nearly exhausting both of them to dangerous end. Finally Phalen's legs dropped from around Boromir and he crumpled on top of her. The intertwined bodies of the couple were covered in sweat and dirt from the canopy floor.

As exhausted as they both were they could not stay in each other's arms. The Fellowship would be looking for Boromir and surely Haldir was looking for Phalen by now. The girl grabbed her clothes and pressed her mouth to the Man's again before heading to the stream to quench her parched throat before heading back to her Talan.

Once Phalen had taken her fill of water and straightened her appearance, she slipped back to her home where the March Warden was waiting for her with an even sterner look upon his face.

"It is not wise for you to be in mixed company in such dangerous times Phalen," he said coldly.

"Yes, Haldir," she nodded, keeping her eyes to the floor.

The Elf wandered over to her lifting her chin, "I only care about you my dear, I do not want anything to happen to you. I would not be able to forgive myself." His eyes softened as did his voice when he looked at her young face. This child was put into his care and he would see to it that nothing evil would befell her.

"_Hada_ (Father)," she smiled slightly embracing him, "I will be as careful as I can be. How long will these strangers be with us?"

Haldir smiled, it warmed his heart that she thought of him as a father, he kissed her head slightly, "Only a few days, but I would not have you locked in your home for that time."

The blonde beamed at the March Warden, "Thank you Haldir," she said with some excitement in her voice.

"However it will be with supervision," he raised an eyebrow at her excitement, "Now rest my child."

The next few days Phalen was introduced to the Fellowship, she and Boromir interacted as if it was the first time they had met to keep up appearances. The few days the Fellowship was staying in Lothlorien flew by and Phalen didn't have much contact with them other than initial introductions. It was the day they were packing up supplied to leave that a feeling washed over her looking at the Man from Gondor.

Pulling him aside and away from Elvish eyes, "You will be careful," she cautioned him.

He smiled and his handsome face lit up at her concern, "My love," he brushed her face with the back of his leather bound hand, "I will see you again, of that I have no doubt. My fair Phalen, I will show you the city I come from once I come back from this journey. I promise." His eyes set into hers as he kissed her lightly.

"Thank you Boromir." He left her to finish packing. "However, _melamin_ (my love), I will ensure that you do."

The blonde girl ran back to her Talan loading up a quiver, taking her bow and one of Rumil's daggers, she put on a cloak as she snuck her way down to the shoreline waiting for the Fellowship to leave so she could follow them. The three boats took off and Boromir looked sad that she had not said good-bye, but she was doing this to save him from whatever was going to happen.

Phalen took the eastern shoreline following them as they traveled, sleeping when they slept. It would have been easier to track them in secret if there wasn't an Elf and a Dunedain ranger in the party. On more than a few occasions Legolas and Aragon caught a fleeting glimpse of her; however something else in the water pulled their attention. The blonde searched the water, there was a log moving against the current and she saw an arm, but there was something else she sensed; something much more dangerous than this creature so she let it be. Following their path through the Argonath, the girl stood stunned at the tall stone and silent figures of ancient kings telling her hundreds of thousands of stories in the quiet.

Pausing slightly in awe then listening to the wind whistle through the gap between the kings, she said a small prayer for strength before continuing. Crossing to the western shore now and hiding in the trees, no more than twenty feet from the Fellowship. All of them still together, still alive, there was however an unsettling feeling in the air. Phalen knew she wasn't the only one; Legolas' eyes had not left the eastern shoreline. That's when the girl saw Frodo slip away from the group and then Boromir follow him. Her blue eyes widened as she saw a red aura around the Man from Gondor, this was not the Boromir she knew. His intentions for the Halfling were evil.

The blonde moved as silently as she could amongst the trees to get the pair. She was only a few feet away and above them but well hidden as she listened to their conversation.

Boromir picked up loose branches from the ground from behind before he started talking, "None of should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you Frodo," his voice was calm and soft, but there was something different that Phalen heard. She could see it in his manner, so desperately she wanted to scream to the Hobbit to run, but afraid that the soldier would hurt him or her under the influence of the Ring, she waited. Frodo turned to the Man with an odd look on his face but Boromir continued, "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer; I see it day by day. Are you sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths we might take."

The Halfling considered Boromir's words for a moment, "I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

Phalen took in a sharp breath, he knew, "Galadriel," she whispered. The Lady must have shown him the mirror.

"Warning?" Boromir laughed slightly, "Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have…don't you see, that is madness?"

Frodo shook his head, "There is no other way."

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir shouted as he threw the wood down and moved toward Frodo. "If you would but lend me the Ring…"

With tears in her eyes, Phalen took up an arrow and aimed it at Boromir. As much as it would hurt her, she would kill him to save Middle Earth, but she would let this play out a bit longer. "_Saesmela tampsina_ (Please love, stop this)," she desperately whispered against her bow string.

Frodo stepped back, "No," he said firmly.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief?"

"You are not yourself."

A look of disgust came over Boromir, "What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!"

The Hobbit started to walk away from Boromir. Phalen still tensed in the tree, her aim shaking at the possibility of what she might have to do. Then Boromir ran after the Halfling, "You fool!"

The Man tackled Frodo to the ground and the blonde couldn't get a clear shot without hitting Frodo. They both kicked and fought against each other. Boromir almost screamed, "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine! It should have been mine! Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"NO!"

"Give me…Give me the Ring!"

Frodo grunted underneath the man and then disappeared before Phalen's and Boromir's eyes. "No…" she gasped as she dropped her bow slightly.

The Man from Gondor looked around wildly, "I see your mind! You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!"

Phalen drew up her bow again and took aim as Boromir struggled to get up. He slipped on the leaves hitting his head. Phalen saw the red leave his aura and he gasped, "Frodo? Frodo..?" He questioned looking around for the Hobbit, "What have I done? Please…Frodo!" The he took off toward the camp.

The girl stowed her arrow and let out a sigh of relief, but it was short lived when she saw the army of what looked like Orcs heading toward the Fellowship. They were all in danger. Dropping down from the trees, there was no more use in stealth, they needed help. The number of was too great for them to defeat and protect the Halflings all at once. The blonde followed Boromir when she heard a horn. Arming her bow she followed where the horn was sounding.

When she got to the clearing, she saw Boromir defending Merry and Pippin from the onslaught of creatures bearing down on them in droves. The Man blew the horn a few more times but Legolas, the Dwarf and Aragorn were nowhere to be seen, they must be holding off the rest of the line. Taking aim, she fired and killed an advancing threat about to come down on Pippin. There was a pause as the Hobbits and Man turned to see the archer expecting Legolas and finding Phalen. A smile crept onto Boromir's face as he brought down his sword taking down another assailant. The Hobbits grinned as they threw rocks from behind the Man.

Phalen kept up the cover fire when she spotted a creature bigger than the rest with little armor and a bow. He took aim at Boromir but Phalen was faster and shot the arrow away from the Man. The Orc-like thing turned its attention to her taking aim again. The blonde shot first and hit but his hide was too thick and the arrow barely pierced his skin. A twisted expression scrawled across his face as he took aim and fired at the stunned girl. She dodged but it hit her in the side. Phalen howled in pain and crumpled on the ground causing Boromir to charge but Aragorn jumped over the hill attacking the archer.

"Phalen," the Man whispered as he cradled her to him not paying attention as Merry and Pippin were swept away by the army.

Aragorn stumbled back onto the scene looking at the unconscious girl in Boromir's arms, "No." He dashed to the couple's side.

"She saved me," Boromir whispered with tears in his eyes moving her blonde hair out of her face and Phalen moved at the touch and winced in pain. "Phalen?"

Her blue eyes fluttered looking at Boromir, "You're alive," she said, her voice was hoarse and pained.

"Do not speak, my Lady." He turned to Aragorn unsure of what to do.

Before Aragorn could answer a voice from behind them gave them the answer they needed, "She needs to be healed in Lothlorien." Both Men turned to see Haldir and his brothers behind them. "We have been looking for her for quite some time now, only to find her here in the middle of a battle that is not hers and injured because of you," Haldir glared at Boromir.

"She fought bravely," Boromir defended her.

"She is a naïve child who confused bravery with her infatuation with you," the March Warden's voice was cold and harsh. He picked up Phalen who gasped in pain, "_Tula tinu_ (Come daughter)," he spoke softly to her.

"_Hada_ (Father)."

"Haldir," Boromir questioned, pain burning in his eyes. The March Warden turned and saw there was more than mere attraction; if this Man survived he might let Phalen see him again. "Will she be alright?"

The Elf looked at the fragile girl in his arms, then back to Boromir, "It will take some time, however she will survive." The Elves turned but Haldir paused once again, "Boromir, thank you for caring for her."

Boromir and Aragorn watched the Lorien elves depart quickly with Phalen. They knew she would survive and heal in their care. There were other things to take care of now. In the confusion of the battle Merry and Pippin were taken and Sam and Frodo had begun their lonely quest to Mordor to destroy the Ring; joined now my Legolas and Gimli, the four warriors set off to rescue the other two Halflings.


End file.
